Place In This World
by merderfan93
Summary: My first Titanic fic. Set immediately after Cal slaps Rose. There is no ice berg in this story. Based on the song Place In This World By Taylor Swift. Rated M for language and mild sexual refrences. Please read and reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This idea has been in my head for a while so I thought I would try it out. I'll try and update regularly but I have a couple of Grey's fic still in the works.

This is based on Taylor Swift's song "Place in this World" and is set after Cal slapped Rose. There is no ice berg in this story. Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titanic or Taylor Swift's song. Sigh.

_Don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

Rose moaned in pain as she struggled along the corridor.

After Jack had been dragged away by the Master of Arms Cal had knocked her off her feet and beat her violently. When he finally stopped and retreated to his bedroom, a smug smirk on his face. She had somehow found the strength to stumble out of the suite, where she now found herself, trying to get her mind to focus on anything but the pain.

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she made it to the bottom of the grand staircase. Collapsing on the bottom stepped she clutched her abdomen as she gasped for air.

"Rose?"

She looked up and saw the concerned faces of Thomas Andrews and Molly Brown staring down at her

"Oh thank God" she gasped struggling to stand up.

"Rose what happened? Who did this to you" Mr Andrews asked concern etched across his features.

"Cal" she gasped feeling tears sting in the back of her eyes but refusing to let them fall "he….. he framed jack for stealing The Heart of The Ocean and then he…….." she trailed off sobs finally over taking her.

_Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do_

Mr Andrews frowned and bent down to scoop her up in his arms.

"Rose? Do you want us to take you back to your suite?"

Rose looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of panic "No!" she gasped "please you can't take me back there please" she begged her breaths coming out in short painful gasps.

"It's okay darlin' we'll take you to my suite. They won't be able to find you there. Molly said soothingly, running a gentle hand through her curls.

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

The three headed to Molly's suite quickly, ignoring the strange looks that they were getting from people that they passed by.

Eventually, they arrived at Molly's suite and she led them through the living room into a bedroom and signalled to him to put her on the bed.

"Jack" she whimpered as he gently placed her down on the bed.

"I'll find him Rose" he told her reassuringly "I need you to stay awake for me though. Can you do that?"

Rose moaned but nodded slightly. Thomas gave her a sad smile before he stood up and turned to Molly

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world_

"I'm going to go and find Jack and try track down a doctor. You stay here and try and keep her awake, she might have a concussion"

Molly nodded giving him a quick hug before he left the room.

Thomas took the elevator down to the lower deck and made his way along the crew passage. Opening every door until eventually he found Jack and what appeared to be Mr Hockley's manservant.

"Let him go" he said simply

Lovejoy snorted "on whose orders?"

"My orders" he replied calmly, though his tone left no room for argument

The two men stared at each other, while Jack could only look on confused.

Finally Lovejoy faltered and reluctantly unlocked Jack's handcuffs.

"Go and find me a doctor and have him sent to Molly Brown's suite B47"

Lovejoy nodded reluctantly and left the room.

"Doctor? Molly's suite? What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded, now entirely confused.

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

Thomas sighed and proceeded to tell Jack about how and Molly had found Rose and what she had told them.

When he finished his story he watched as Jack's face changed from confusion to pure rage

"Son of a Bitch!" he exclaimed and ran out the room Thomas hurrying after him.

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need_

When they arrived at Molly's suite they found her pacing anxiously in front of the bedroom door where Rose was.

"Molly! What's going on?" Jack pleaded

"Jack" she breathed "she fell into the coma, the doctor's in there with her now, but he's not sure if she'll…….. if she'll wake up" she said softly tears filling her eyes.

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok_

"Oh, oh God" he whispered falling back on a chair and burying his face in his hands.

"She could wake up Jack" Molly said as she sat down beside him, rubbing small circles on his lower back.

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly_

"What if she doesn't" he whispered his eyes full of fear "I don't know what I would do without her" he gulped "I Love her"

"I know" she whispered softly

The door opened before she could say anything else and the doctor came into the room, looking worried.

"Doctor." Jack exclaimed as he leapt to his feet "How is she? Is she going to be okay?"

"Well she sprained her wrist, suffered a couple of fractured wrists and she received several cuts and bruises"

"Son of bitch" Jack muttered under his breath.

"That's not all" the doctor said somewhat hesitantly.

"There's more?" Molly asked

The doctor nodded "I'm afraid so" he said regretfully "it appears that she was raped during the attack, she is also with child"

Jack's hand curled into fists unconsciously and he swallowed to fight back vomit that was slowly rising in his throat

"Pregnant. Are you sure?" Molly asked and jack was grateful as he seemed to be having trouble forming words.

"Positive. Around three months I'd say. It's a miracle the baby even survived after the trauma she received to her abdomen"

"Shit!" Jack shouted finally coming out of his daze and began pacing around the room "I swear to God I'll kill the son off a bitch with my bear hands" he muttered

Molly rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the doctor "Is there anything we can do that might help her wake up?"

"Talking helps. Familiar sounds, smells and so on and so forth. I'' be back in the morning to check her progress" he lowered his hat slightly and quietly let himself out of the room.

As he left Jack turned to the door of the room that Rose was in and took a deep breath "I should go in there" he said turning back to Molly and Mr Andrews who nodded.

"We'll be right out here if anything happens" she said squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Okay" he said more to himself than the others and quietly turned the door knob and let himself into the room.

He gasped when he saw her.

She was lying on her back her beautiful face was covered in scratches and bruises as were her arms.

Walking hesitantly over to her, he gently lifted up her dress trying his best to ignore the blood.

Chocking back and angry sob he traced his finger over the bruise on her abdomen that was the shape of a footprint.

It made him sick to his stomach to think that she was carrying and not his but as he clutched her hand and ran his fingers though her fiery red hair. He vowed that from this moment on he would never eave her side and he would never let her get hurt ever again.

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it. However much I wish I did

This chapter is based on the song Falling in Love at A Coffee Shop By Landon Pigg which I unfortunately, do not own either.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I think that possibly  
Maybe I've fallen for you_

Jack Dawson was a rational man. He generally took everything in his stride; never letting anything upset him, with the exception of his parents' death.

This however was different. This was the woman who he was pretty sure was the love of his life in a coma, in unimaginable amounts a pain, pregnant with another man's child, all rational and logical thought had been thrown out of the window.

_Yes there's a chance  
That I've fallen quite hard over you_

He had been pacing in front of her bed for the best part of an hour. Occasionally muttering the odd curse word, ignoring Molly and Mr Andrews' worried looks as they followed his movements. Occasionally his eyes caught sight of Rose, but he had to look away, the sight of her in so much pain made him sick to his stomach.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
I wanna come too-_

"Son, if you keep pacing like that you're gonna end up at the bottom of the ocean" Molly finally spoke, making him look up.

Sighing, he flopped onto the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"I just, I feel so damn helpless." He breathed, struggling to hold back tears

"She's lying there, in so much pain and there's not a damn thing I can do about it" he said running his fingers through his hair.

"I know" Molly said her voice laced with sympathy as she rubbed his back "but she will wake up eventually"

_I think that possibly  
Maybe I've fallen for you_

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, wincing inwardly at how weak and desperate he sounded.

"Because she loves you" she replied simply.

_No one understands me  
Quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

There was a groan from the other side of the room and Jack jumped up immediately and ran over to the bed grabbing Rose's hand.

"Rose it's Jack, can you hear me?"

She groaned again but her eyes still didn't open.

Squeezing her hand again he looked up at Molly pleadingly, who sat down on the end of the bed and ran her fingers through Rose's wild curls

"Rose darlin' it's Molly, c'mon sweetie" she coaxed gently "let us see those beautiful eyes again before Jack kills somebody."

_I never knew just what it was  
About the same coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew_

Finally, her eyes fluttered open and she groaned again. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in Molly Brown's suite. How much do you remember?" Jack asked gently caressing her cheek.

"I…" she closed her eyes again swallowing painfully

"Cal, he hit me, I tried to fight him but he was to strong. Oh God I'm going to be sick" she breathed slapping her hand over her mouth.

Molly quickly reacted and handed Jack a bucket which he held in front of her as she retched painfully.

"Jack" she sobbed over and over again, each one breaking his heart a little more.

"I'm here" he said softly, running his hands through her curls in an attempt to soothe her "you're okay, you're okay"

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine _

_Now I'm shining too _

Eventually she stopped vomiting and he could only rock her back and forth as she cried herself to sleep.

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

**A/N: So she woke up. I know there wasn't much interaction between them in this chapter but I felt it was important as Jack is discovering how deep his feelings for her are. In the next chapter he will have to tell her about the baby and there may be an appearance from Cal and Ruth, I haven't decided yet**

**Should I continue?**

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose groaned painfully as she tried to move but was immediately met with resistance from her aching joints and pounding head.

She groaned again and felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. With a great effort she managed to force open her eyes open and found herself looking into Jack's soft blue ones.

He smiled slightly and gently caressed her bruised cheek "Hey, you're awake. How're you feeling?"

She groaned again, her eyes fluttering shut "Okay"

Jack let out a laughing breath and softly brushed his lips against hers before whispering

"That is a lie and you and I both know it."

Rose sighed as a tear streaked across her cheek she swallowed painfully looking around her unfamiliar surroundings "where am I?" she asked

Jack sighed knowing that she was attempting to change the subject "you're in the ship's infirmary" he explained gently "they moved you here after you passed out again"

"What exactly is wrong with me?"

Jack sighed running his hand over his face, his stomach churning at the thought of her suffering.

"You have a couple of broken ribs, sprained wrist and your pretty badly bruised as well as a large gash on your forearm" he winced glancing down at the bandage covering her arm.

"And… and the baby?" she asked quietly unable to look at him

His head snapped up and he gaped at her in shock "you know?"

Rose nodded and slightly her eyes focusing on the crisp white sheet, anywhere but his eyes

"I'd been feeling sick for over a week when Cal and Mother finally sent for a doctor in London"

Jack ran a hand through his unkempt hair "Do they know?"

Rose shook her head trying desperately to swallow back the tears "No" her voice barely above a whisper "I paid him not to tell, they think I had stomach flu" she scoffed at their ignorance

Jack sighed perching himself on the edge of the bed, which was really more like a small cot "When did he… you know?" His stomach rolling once more, not really sure he wanted to know the answer

Rose sighed squeezing her eyes shut trying to fight the images in her mind, the feeling of his rough hands on her porcelain skin "Last month, the night we were engaged, my birthday. We were in Paris and he'd taken my mother and out to dinner in some hideously fancy restaurant and made a spectacle of proposing to me…."

She trailed off her mind flashing back to that night, how mortified she had felt has he held out the ring, the eyes watching her expectantly and her mother's eyes boring into her.

She felt Jack squeeze her hand supportively, pulling her from her reverie she could feel his gaze on her but she still couldn't bring herself to look at him

"When we got back to the hotel he… he" her voice broke as a sob overcame her

Jack's heart broke has he gently pulled her into his arms, whispering soft words of comfort into her hair "I'm so scared" she sobbed into his shirt "I don't know what to do"

Jack pulled back putting his index thumb under her chin, forcing her to look at him for the first time while gently brushing away her tears with his other hand

"It's gonna be okay. We'll figure something out"

Hours later the pair lay together on the tiny hospital bed their limbs tangled together/ Rose's head lay on Jack's chest as he ran his fingers through her fiery red hair

"You don't have to stay you know. I wouldn't hold it against you" her voice was fragile barely above a whisper

"What?" Jack frowned pulling his head back, not sure if he was hearing her right

"Here with me. You could go on with your life, pretend you never met me. I wouldn't hold it against you" She repeated.

"Rose look at me" his tone left no room for argument and she finally lifted her eyes to his again, he was struck by how vulnerable she looked, almost like a child

"I'm not leaving you okay? I'm involved now. You jump I jump right?"

Rose nodded against his chest, swallowing back the lump that formed in her throat as another wave of emotion swept over her.

They lay in peaceful silence for over an hour before they heard raised voices coming from the corridor. Jack jumped off the bed and Rose immediately missed his warmth but smiled gratefully when he grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

The voices grew louder as the doors of the infirmary flew open. Rose's heart constricted with fear as Cal stormed in her mother, Molly and two men she didn't recognise trailing behind him.

"Rose my darling!" she shrieked throwing her arms around her daughter in an uncharacteristic display of affection

"That's him!" Cal exclaimed pointing at Jack who glared it him with such harshness that Rose almost shuddered "that's the steerage rat who attacked my fiancée!"

"What?" Rose cried looking frantically between her mother, Cal and Jack "that's not… Jack would never… Cal's the one who attacked me not Jack! He would never hurt me!"

Cal scoffed and turned to the Master At Arms "You see, he's obviously corrupted her. Arrest him!"

The Master At Arms rolled his eyes inwardly he'd been in law enforcement long enough and seen enough abuse cases to know exactly what was going on, but Hockley was the one with the money and the power arrogant as he was.

"Alright you're coming with me son. They'll decide what to do with you in New York"

"What? This is horseshit!" He cursed as pair of handcuffs were placed on his wrists. Rose was becoming hysterical as Molly desperately tried to calm her.

He was being pulled out of the infirmary, well dragged would be a more accurate description, when the doctor he vaguely recognised from the night before walked in.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded making is way over to Rose "this is a place of healing!" he glanced at the Master at Arms "Where are you taking him?" he demanded.

"We're arresting him for the rape and abuse of Ms Dewitt-Bukater" he explained

"Well if that's the case, then you have the wrong man"

"I beg your pardon?" Cal demanded glaring at the doctor.

"The young lady is three months pregnant and I believe that she has only known this young man for two days. Therefore he can't possibly be responsible"

There was a pause as they all turned to look at Cal, who for the first time was beginning to look nervous

"What? You can't possibly be accusing me? That's preposterous!" he stammered.

"That's ridiculous!" Ruth shrieked "Mr Hockley would never do a thing like that!"

"He did!" Rose cried, desperate for them to believe her "he's been hurting me for months! Since we were engaged!" she gasped her chest tightening as she struggled for breath "breathe darlin'" Molly murmured running her hand over her hair soothingly

She felt the world around her spinning as the raised voices grew further and further away. She was vaguely aware of some kind of mask being slipped over her mouth seeming to make breathing slightly easier, then a firm hand in hers. "Jack" she murmured her breath fogging the mask

"Yeah it's me," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling against her skin "you have to breathe for me okay? Can you do that for me"

She nodded weakly inhaling "that's it deep breaths."

The world slowly came back into focus as she inhaled and she opened her eyes and saw that Cal and the Master at Arms had left the room but her mother remained. Staring at her, her expression unreadable.

She fumbled at the mask, pulling it away from her lips "Mother" she whispered

Ruth's eyes bore into her daughter's showing no signs of emotion. " You have no one to blame but yourself for anything he may have done to you" her voice cold "you've plunged this family into ruin. Our lives depended on the match with Hockley and you destroyed any hope of salvation we had. You are no longer welcome in my home or my family"

"Mother, please…" she begged a sob rising in her throat as Jack squeezed her shoulder in an attempt to offer her some semblance of comfort

"Ruth, be reasonable, it's hardly her fault-"

Ruth just glared at Molly, silencing her before she stalked out of the infirmary, her head held high, nose in the air, slamming the doors behind her. Leaving her sobbing, broken hearted behind.

An update! After God only knows how long! I have not forgotten this or any of my other stories. I have a ton of ideas for all of them swirling in my mess of a brain but things get in the way and I find it difficult finding the time to write them down. Free time as become merely an illusion.

If anyone is still interested, I'm not convinced about the Rose/Ruth/Cal confrontation, I'm not sure I really did it justice.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack collapsed on to a bench outside the infirmary and buried his face in his hands. The Doctor had sent he and Molly out after the confrontation with Cal in order to care for her privately.

He was unaware of Molly sitting beside him until she reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

He glanced up "I don't understand… How could she say that to her? That it was her fault… I mean she's her mother….."

Molly smiled sadly "they're not like you and me Jack, all they care about is money. I don't know the full story but from what I can gather Ruth was in some financial difficulty and Rose was her meal ticket"

"I just… I don't understand how they can even be related let alone mother and daughter"

They sat in silence for a moment before Molly spoke up again "Have you thought about what you're going to do when the ship docks?"

Jack sighed, rubbing his hand over his face and leaning back on the bench, shaking his head softly "I hadn't thought that far ahead, with everything that's been going on…"

"I figured. Listen I want you two to come live with me in Denver."

He opened his mouth to protest but Molly stopped him "Now before you say no this isn't about accepting charity or not being able to take care of her. I have no doubt that you can. But she needs stability, proper care a real home. She's only seventeen, she's pregnant and her mother's just abandoned her, as well as God only knows what other demons she's had in her life."

Jack opened his mouth to say something more but was interrupted when a young brunette woman in dressed in a maid's outfit looking distressed walked up to them.

"Excuse me? Are you Jack Dawson?" Trudy asked hopefully. He seemed to match Miss Rose's description.

Jack nodded "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Trudy shook her head "No sir. My name is Trudy Bishop, I'm Rose's Lady In Waiting"

Jack nodded in understanding "Please Mr Dawson…"

"Jack"

Trudy swallowed nervously; she could see why Miss Rose was so enamoured with this man. He seemed much more pleasant and attractive than Mr Hockley

"Is Miss Rose alright? I haven't seen her since yesterday and Mrs Dewitt Bukater came back looking upset and fired me…"

"Wait she fired you?" Molly asked.

Trudy nodded swallowing back tears "Please could you tell me if Miss Rose is okay?"

Jack sighed and shifted along the bench creating a space for her "you'd better sit down"

"Rose… she was beaten last night" he swallowed "by her fiancé. She's in pretty bad shape"

Trudy gasped, raising her hand to cover her mouth "Oh My God" she buried her face in her hands and sobbed unable to control them

"Oh God this is all my fault. I knew something was going on! I should have done something especially after yesterday…"

"What happened yesterday?" Jack and Molly asked simultaneously

"Miss Rose and Mr Hockley were out on the promenade deck having breakfast when I heard raised voices and a loud crashing. I ran in after Mr Hockley left and found Miss Rose on the floor in tears and the table overturned on the other side of the room."

Jack cursed loudly, jumped up and paced in front of the bench "Son of a bitch! Who does he think he is? What just because they're engaged it gives him the right to hit her?"

He was still pacing wildly when the Doctor slipped through the doors of the infirmary onto the deck

"Mr Dawson?" Jack immediately stopped pacing and rushed towards him

"Doc! Is she alright?" The doctor smiled inwardly at the young man's obvious concern. It was clear how much he cared for the young woman.

"She'll be fine son" he put his hands on his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him "I've given her a mild sedative to keep her comfortable. The more rest she gets the easier it'll be for her to recover. I assume you'll be caring for her?"

Jack nodded barely processing the doctor's words "Good. Come with me and I'll she you how to change her dressings and clean her wounds" Jack nodded numbly and allowed himself to be led into the infirmary.

When they were out of sight Molly turned to Trudy "So darlin' do you know what you're going to do now?"

Trudy shook her head "No Ma'am. I suppose I'll have to find work when we get to America"

"Nonsense. You'll come and work for me"

Trudy looked at her, surprised "No ma'am I couldn't possibly…"

Molly put a hand up, effectively silencing her "I insist. Jack and Rose will be coming to live with me and I'm sure Rose would appreciate you being there. Plus with more people in the house I could use the extra help"

Trudy hesitated, it _was_ tempting. Mrs Brown seemed genuine and it would be nice to continue working for Miss Rose without her mother. Finally she nodded.

Molly clasped her hands together "Wonderful. Now, why don't you wait until dinner is being served and go back to Rose's stateroom and grab yours and her things. Keep it simple mind you. I can't imagine she'll be bothered with corsets and such"

Trudy nodded. Yes she was going to like working for Mrs Brown


	5. Chapter 5

Rose wasn't sure where she was when she woke up. Her head felt light and it took a few moments for her eyes to focus. When they eventually did she discovered she was in what looked like a hotel room. The bed she was on was plush and the surroundings looked expensive. A quick glance around the room told her she was alone.

She felt her breath quicken. What had happened? Where was she? Was she back with Mother and Cal? Where was Jack?

She was on the verge of panic when Jack stepped through a door on the other side of the room. He grinned when he saw that she was awake and moved over to the bed, she immediately felt a calm wash over her.

"Hey! You're awake!" he perched down on the bed beside her "how're you feeling?"

Rose just groaned in response "where are we?"

"The Waldorf Astoria Hotel. Molly booked us a room when we docked until you're well enough to travel"

"Travel?"

Jack nodded smiling "Yeah, she offered to let us stay with her in Denver for a while"

"Oh" Rose nodded but winced as her head throbbed

"You alright?" Jack asked his voice laced with concern

She smiled weekly.

"I ran you a bath if you feel up to it?" Rose's smile grew, she couldn't remember the last time she had bathed properly.

Jack reached for her hand "Do you want me to help you?"

Rose hesitated, she didn't like the idea but a glance at the distance to the bathroom persuaded her and she nodded.

He gently pulled the duvet off her and wrapped his arms around her, helping her get to her feet. He was so tender and gentle she wanted to cry.

After what seemed like an eternity they made it to the bathroom, her whole body was throbbing in pain as Jack helped her sit on a chair next to the full bath.

"Are you okay…" he trailed off

"What?"

He swallowed and tried again "Are you okay with me helping you undress? Because if it makes you uncomfortable I can go find Molly or a maid or somebody"

Rose smiled slightly and squeezed his hand "It's fine Jack"

Jack smiled nervously and reached down to lift her dress up, he grimaced when he saw the cuts and bruises up and down her limbs and stomach, he narrowed his eyes as they lingered on her stomach and he could've sworn he could make out a foot print.

"Is… is it bad?" Rose asked her voice sounded impossibly small

He swallowed back the bile that was threatening and gave her what he hoped was a convincing smile

"No, no it's not bad, you know I think you're beautiful"

Rose scoffed "You're a terrible liar you know that?"

Jack grinned sheepishly felt his cheeks heat "Yeah, used to get me in all kinds of trouble"

Rose let out a sound that could've been a laugh but her eyes were filled with tears. Jack sighed and lifted her chin so that she had no choice but to look at him.

"Hey. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and nothing could ever change that. I just hate that you had to suffer like that. I could kill Hockley with my bare hands for doing this to you. I mean, what gives him the right to hit a woman? Just because he's got money?"

Rose nodded "That's how society works. Women have very little power or roles other than producing heirs and looking pretty"

Jack could feel his blood boil as she spoke, her voice was so matter of fact, almost defeated, he lifted his hand up to her cheek and she smiled and placed her hand on top of his

"Well it isn't right. Rose, I want you to know that I would never, ever hurt you okay?"

"I know Jack. You couldn't hurt anybody"

Jack scoffed "I could hurt him for doing this to you"

"You won't though? Promise me you won't go after him Jack"

Jack hesitated "Rose…"

"No Jack. You have to promise me that you will not go after him. If you go after him you're just lowering yourself to his level and you are so much better than that Jack" Her voice was choked with the intensity of the moment and she swallowed "besides he could do so much more damage to you without even lifting a finger of his own if he wanted to. Then where would I be?"

Jack swallowed and pressed his forehead against hers "I promise I wont go after him"

"Thank you"

"Come on lets get you in this bath before the water goes cold"

They were heading back to the bed sometime later when Molly arrived. "Hi darlin' how're you doin'?"

"I'm okay" Rose winced as Jack helped her lay down on the bed and pressed her hand gingerly on her rib cage.

"The doctor gave me a prescription for some pain killers for you, I'm going to run out and get you some okay"

"You don't have to…" she started to protest but he put his finger against her lip "Don't argue okay, you're obviously in pain, I'll be back in two seconds"

"Will you keep an eye on her please?" Jack whispered to Molly and left the room.

"How are you doing darlin'" Molly asked softly, running her hand over Rose's hair.

Rose looked up at the older woman, who had shown her more love and comfort in the past few days than her mother had in her life, and burst into tears.

Molly looked surprised but immediately wrapped her arms around her and whispered soothing words to her

"Oh God Molly I don't know what to do" she sobbed desperately

"Ssh darlin' its gonna be okay"

"How? I'm seventeen and pre-pregnant" she choked "my daddy's dead and my mother…. My mother…"

"Rose sweetie, you have to calm down okay. Look at me" Rose obliged and looked up at her with wide eyes full of fear "good, now take deep breaths for me"

Rose nodded and inhaled deeply "Good. Now there's no reason for you to get yourself so upset okay? I know everything seems scary right now but I promise everything will be all right. Do you trust me?"

Rose nodded "Good. Now has Jack told you the plan?"

"he mentioned something about Denver…"

"That's right you two are going to come and live with me for as long as you need. I have to go back to Denver in the next few days, but I've left Jack enough money for tickets as soon as you're well enough. Trudy's is going to come to Denver with me also to get settled into the house…"

"Trudy?" Rose asked her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, I hired her after your mother dismissed her on the ship"

Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes "first of many I'd imagine" she scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have any money. That's why I was engaged to Cal. Well among other reasons"

"I'm so sorry Rose darlin' you shouldn't have had to go through that." Molly sighed squeezing her arm.

"I promise you, you won't have to worry about any of that anymore okay?"

Rose nodded a small smile on her face, though her eyes were growing heavy and closing for longer periods of time. Molly leant forward and kissed her forehead, brushing a stray curl from her forehead.

She pulled the blankets over her shoulders and made her way into the sitting room of the large hotel suite just as Jack let himself back in clutching a brown paper bag.

"Hey. Everything okay?" he asked catching the look on Molly's face.

Molly paced back and forth muttering under her breath "Molly?"

"I'm going to Philadelphia," she blurted.

Jack frowned, confused "I'm sorry what?"

"I'm going to Philadelphia" she said again.

"Why what's in Philadelphia?"

"Ruth DeWitt Bukater"

Jack was truly bewildered now "But why? No offence but she isn't exactly you're biggest fan"

"To try and reason with her. That girl needs her mother"

"You do realise what you're saying? This is Ruth De-whatever her name, I can't imagine she's one for reason"

Molly rolled her eyes "Well I've got to try. Will you be okay here by yourself for a few days if I leave you some money" she grabbed her purse and fished through it, handing him a wad of bills before he had a chance to reply. He nodded dumbly as she hurried past him and out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose and Jack were sitting in the lounge of the suite the next day when they heard a knock on the door "You expecting anybody?" Jack asked making his way over to the door opening it to reveal Mr Andrews.

"Uh Mr Andrews. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Jack. I wanted to stop by and see how our young Rose was doing. I hope I haven't interrupted anything."

"Jack? Who was at the door?" Rose called from the couch. Her ribs were still sore that she couldn't walk very far without support.

"Mr Andrews." He replied leading the older man into the sitting room. "Mr Andrews?" Rose asked her eyes brightening as she saw him, she had enjoyed his company during their time on Titanic, and of course she had been grateful when he had saved Jack.

"What are you doing here Mr Andrews?"

"Thomas please. I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing."

Rose smiled "I'm okay" Jack, who was standing by the door watching the exchange rolled his eyes but didn't say anything when he saw Rose's warning glance.

They chatted amicably for the next few minutes "What are your plans?" Thomas asked as a maid laid out some tea and cakes on the coffee table "We're moving to Denver with Molly, uh Mrs Brown, as soon as I'm well enough."

Thomas smiled "Where is Molly?"

Rose frowned "I'm not sure, I haven't seen her all day" she turned to Jack "have you?"

"Me? No haven't seen her, no idea where she is" he replied quickly, God he really was a terrible liar.

Rose had apparently caught on and was eyeing him suspiciously "Oh you're lying, you know where she is"

"What? No I don't she just said that she had some business to take care of"

"Jack Dawson…"

Finally he relented "She went to Philadelphia" he sighed

"What?" she didn't understand, why would she… "Oh No"

Jack nodded "She wanted to go and try and get your mother to see sense"

Rose let out a harsh laugh "My mother? Sense? That is never going to happen" she groaned and buried her face in her hands "No good can come of this"

She wasn't wrong

00000

Molly stood outside of the large, ominous three storey house taking a moment to gather her wits. Finding the address hadn't been difficult, the Dewitt Bukater's were one of the most prominent members of Philadelphia's society, or at least they had been.

No that had been the easy part. Now she would have to confront Ruth Dewitt Bukater, the ice queen herself. Not that she was scared, of course not, she was Molly Brown and Molly brown never got scared, money or no money.

But she wasn't a fool either, she knew this wouldn't be easy but she had to try, for Rose's sake.

She inhaled deeply and made her way up the long winding pathway to the large double front doors and hesitated for a moment before she knocked the brass knocker.

It was several minutes before a middle-aged woman dressed in a maid's outfit opened the door "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Molly Brown, can I speak to Mrs Dewitt Bukater"

The woman eyed her warily for a moment before she opened the door to let her through and led her through to what she could only assume was the lounge or the sitting room "Mrs Dewitt Bukater will be right with you ma'am" the maid curtseyed before hurrying from the room.

Molly took the solitude as an opportunity to explore her surroundings. Upon analysis of the décor the only word that sprung to mind was ostentatious. Everything seemed to be a flamboyant display of wealth and social standing, to the point where it was almost gaudy.

A portrait above the fire place caught her eye, she immediately recognised a young Rose sitting on a stool, only the stool was hidden by her dress. At first glance she looked everything a well brought up child should but when she looked deeper Molly could see clearly her misery and distress. The same look she had had during the lunch on Titanic when Cal had treated her like a child.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Ruth's sharp voice cut into her reverie and she spun round and faced her.

"Ruth, I came to talk to you about Rose"

She hadn't thought it possible, but Ruth's gaze-and voice- turned even colder "Don't you dare mention her name, you vulgar…"

But Molly cut her off before she could say anything more "Ruth please see sense, she's your daughter, and she needs you"

"And where was she when I, when her _family _needed her?" Ruth asked bitterly.

"She has made her own bed and now she must deal with the consequences of her actions, foolish girl"

Molly could only stare at her in an astonished silence, for the life of her she couldn't understand how this woman had created someone has warm and compassionate as Rose, how they were even related let alone mother and daughter.

Finally she broke the gaze, and headed towards the door, avoiding Ruth's penetrating gaze but keeping her head held high. This was pointless, she needed to get back to New York and check on Rose and Jack.

The sooner she could get them to Denver far away from these people, the better.

0000

The sun was just beginning to rise as she let herself into the suite the next morning. Jack was already awake, sitting on one of the couches with his head buried in his hands. He looked up when she entered, startled, he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep in days.

"You're back. How'd it go?" He asked, though he could tell the answer by the look on her face.

"Not well, she wouldn't listen to anything"

"Damn" he cursed under his breath running a hand over his face.

"How is she? Has she slept?" it had been over a week since they had arrived at the hotel and she had woken up with nightmares every night.

Jack shook his head "No, she had another nightmare and she was vomiting for about an hour before she finally fell back asleep about a half an hour ago.

"Poor girl, I'll go check on her before I call for breakfast, you should get some rest too" she called over her shoulder as she left the room "you're not any good to her exhausted."

The room was dark when she entered, only dimly lit by the sliver of the light coming through the curtains. Her eyes landed on the bed as she heard Rose's muffled cry before she saw her thrashing about in the bed. She hurried over and perched on the edge of the bed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, careful not to startle her.

"Rose darlin' wake up, its just a dream, you're alright" it took a few attempts but eventually she woke up, her eyes wide with fear and filled with tears.

"Ssh darlin' you're safe, its alright"

"Molly" she breathed, her voice trembled.

"I'm here sweetie, its okay."

Rose nodded taking deep breaths "Did you… did you talk to my mother?" her voice was hopeful, though the logical part of her knew it had been any attempts to get through to her mother were hopeless. That didn't make it any less crushing when Molly shook her head. They had never been close, even when she was a child Ruth had treated her with what could only be described as a cold indifference… but she was still her mother.

But it would be fine, she had been dreaming for months, _years_, of escape from her oppression and now she finally had it. She had Molly and she had Jack and it was good.

She didn't need her mother. Not anymore. She had finally escaped.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the feedback. In response to some confusion about the time lines if we say Rose got engaged to Cal in December 1911 around the time he started abusing her and impregnated her so by the time she meets Jack in April 1912 she would be about 3 months pregnant, due around September. I wanted her to be a couple of months along so the doctor would easily be able to tell, I wasn't sure how advanced technology was in 1912 to be able to detect pregnancy. Hope that clears any confusion…

I've skipped ahead a few months in this chapter. We're now in early June 1912, Rose is about 5 months along

Rose stared intently at the young children playing in the park, her mind in turmoil.

It had been two months since she and Jack had moved to Denver with Molly, her ribs had more or less healed so she was able to walk without support and her bruises were beginning to fade.

But as time passed and her physical wounds faded her pregnancy advanced, making it impossible to ignore.

Her stomach seemed to grow larger every day and she was still suffering from nausea and vomiting, not just in the mornings either, she was fairly certain that the concept of morning sickness had been generated by a man.

Other than the physical signs she had been avoiding the topic. In the beginning they had tried to broach the subject with her but she had always found a way to avoid the topic until eventually they had stopped talking about it, for which she had been extremely grateful.

But this morning she had woken up early, the sun had only just risen, kissed Jack goodbye, scribbled a quick note telling them were she was going and quietly let herself out of the house.

She had walked for miles through the streets of Denver, trying desperately to clear her head until eventually she had found herself at a small park.

For hours she sat on a bench, watching children play with their mother's or nannies trying desperately to feel something, to come to some sort of decision.

She was pregnant. She was seventeen and pregnant and not by Jack. By a man she despised. The man who had raped and abused her mercilessly.

It made her shudder just thinking of it.

She couldn't do this. There was no way she could do this, she was only seventeen, nowhere near ready to bare and raise a child.

But would she be saying this if she were pregnant by Jack?

Probably not, no. Jack was the warmest, most loving and caring man she had ever known. He had been with her every time she had need him. Comforting after she had nightmares, holding her hair back while she vomited, dealing with her seemingly constant mood swings, getting her whatever food she happened to be craving, no matter how bizarre and he had assured her over and over again that he was more than happy to do it and that he would help her raise the baby, and would care for it as if it was his own.

Rose couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found him, couldn't believe how strong her feelings were for him.

It doesn't make any sense, that's why I trust it

For all the doubt and uncertainty that plagued her life, he was the one thing she trusted implicitly. And she always would.

Could she really ask him to do this? Give up his freedom for a child that wasn't even his?

And then there was her worse fear. The fear that the baby would be born and she would resent it, would resent it's existence, the reason for it's existence.

She feared that every time she looked at the child she would see Cal.

And that terrified her.

She couldn't do that to a child, she couldn't do that to herself, it wasn't right.

With a deep breath she got up off the bench and walked home trying desperately to convince herself that this was for the best, that she was doing the right thing.

She found Molly in her office, sitting behind the desk, Jack was sitting in one of the chairs opposite her, and they appeared to be deep in conversation.

She hovered in the doorway trying to pluck up the courage to make herself known but Jack noticed her before she could.

"Hey! You're back! Where did you go?" his voice was caring, mildly concerned, nothing like the tone she would have received from Cal or her mother had she gone out without permission

"For a walk, explored the city for a while" she turned to Molly her heart thumping in her chest "Can I speak with you please?"

"Of course darlin' what can I do for you?" Rose moved over to sit on the other chair, she was acutely aware of both Molly and Jack's eyes on her but she avoided them, instead focusing on a painting above the desk

"I've been thinking about the… the uh baby. And I think I've made a decision"

"Oh?"

Rose nodded, this was it, no going back now "I want to give it up for adoption"

"Rose, are you sure? That's a big decision to make" Molly asked softly, Jack for his part remained silent grabbing for her hand and squeezing reassuringly.

"Yes" she nodded, trying hard not to cry "I'm not ready to have a baby, it wouldn't be fair on either of us"

Molly smiled "Okay darlin' I'll set it up"

"Would you mind?"

Molly shook her head "Of course not, I'll take care of everything, don't you worry about a thing"

Rose smiled gratefully suddenly feeling exhausted "thank you, I'm going to go and lie down" she pushed herself up off the seat and moved towards the stairs.

"Rose!" Jack caught up with her halfway up and grabbed her hand "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I just don't think I'm ready, not yet"

He raised his hand brushed a stray curl from her forehead, his thumb lingering on her cheek "Okay, you know I'll support you whatever you want right?"

"I do, and I appreciate it" she smiled "Will you lay with me?"

"Of course" he replied leading her up the stairs


End file.
